


Together

by StormyBear30



Category: Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30





	Together

He could only watch in fascinated awe the man standing before him talking to someone else…his smile wide…his face a wondrous spell of emotions as he told his tale. He remembered seeing that look before…but then again there wasn't much about the younger man that he didn't remember. It had been nearly five years since he had seen him last and he wondered how it was that they let time get between them despite the fact that promises were made not to do so. Yet…there it was five years later and there he was before him looking almost as much as the same and yet so different. He was older…mature…but he still had that infectious quality about him that sucked everyone it and held them captive until he was ready to release them. He knew that he held no claims to the man…but he could not control the bout of jealously that washed over him as he watched that same man lean over and hug the person he had been talking too…before kissing him on the cheek and taking his leave. His eyes followed him as he continued to mingle his way through the crowd…talking…smiling and waving to each and every person he encountered. Again he found himself amazed at his never ending energy supply because truth be told he himself had only been at his own premier after party for an hour and was already exhausted.

He knew that he should have made an attempt to say hello…but his own fears hindered him. There were too many memories to consider…too many mistake to haunt him and in truth he wasn't sure how he would act if Orlando and he were to meet face to face. so with a quick decision he turned to take his leave…stopping short as a voice cried out behind him. "Leaving already…and without evening saying hello or goodbye"

Fuck…he thought to himself as he turned to face the man he had been trying to avoid. A full range of emotions rushed through his entire body…emotions that he could not control if his life were to depend on it. "Orlando…" He was only able to rush out…taking a deep breath in order to gain some semblance.

"Sean…It's wonderful to see you again" Orlando replied with extreme vigor as he pulled his friend and former cast mate into his arms. Disappointment consumed him when Sean didn't return the embrace…his arms instead laying off to the side like dead weights. Closing his eyes he recalled a similar evening where an action just like this had happened…breaking his young heart for the first time ever. "Your movie was smashing…so full of action and drama. I thoroughly enjoyed it" He pushed past his pain and regret…releasing the older man as he took a step back. "You did an amazing job in this one. Not like you don't do an amazing job in all of your films" He corrected…smiling broadly as a twinge of a blush raced across Sean's face.

"Thank you and it's good to see you as well" Sean finally got his head out of his ass. "I wasn't expecting to see you here tonight. Is anyone else from the fellowship with you?" He asked…hoping and praying that they were and then again at the same time that they weren't.

"No…it's just me…all alone" Orlando stressed the last part…hoping and praying that Sean would get the hint that he was trying to pass onto him. "Seems everyone had their own thing to do…but when I heard that you were having a premier and I was actually going to be in town for it…well here I am"

"Yes…here you are" Sean repeated absentmindedly…his eyes trailing the length of the man standing in front of him. "So um…yes…well it was really great to see you again Orlando. We really so need to keep in touch more and…"

"I agree…would you like to get out of here?" Orlando cut Sean off before he could blow him off…because again it was something that he had dealt with the last time they had worked together. "We could go to my hotel room…or yours and get reacquainted" He once again put extra emphasis on the last few words…because in truth he was dying to get completely acquainted with Sean Bean as they had before.

"Yes…" Sprang from his lips before he had a chance to think about his reply. Cursing himself madly within as he followed the younger man out of the after party and into his waiting limo. Small talk was exchanged as they drove towards Orlando's hotel room…but it was clear that each had much more on their minds then the weather and what new movie they were working on. The limo ride was short as side by side they made their way into the hotel…neither speaking a word in the lift as it took them closer to Orlando's room.

"Drink?" Orlando asked as he walked up to the bar and poured Sean's favorite drink before he had a chance to reply. "Hope you don't mind if I change out of this monkey suit" He called out over his shoulder…handing the drink to Sean before he disappeared into the bedroom. He appeared a moment later dressed in a pair of pajama bottoms and a tight fitting t-shirt that left nothing to the imagination. . "Get comfortable Sean…no need to keep on airs for me" He chuckled as he picked up the drink he had made for himself…sitting down beside Sean on the over sized couch. "So…how are you doing?" He asked…taking a sip from his glass as he peered over at the silent man. "Cat got your tongue?" He teased…placing his drink on the coffee table before turning to sit cross legged before him.

"I just can't believe how different you look from the last time I saw you" Sean blurted out before his mind had a chance to work with his mouth.

"Well…many things can change in five years Sean" Orlando spoke plainly…noticing the way that Sean flinched at his words. He knew that he wasn't being totally fair to Sean…but despite the fact that it had been five years since they last parted…the memory still smarted quite a lot in the present.

"That they can" Sean agreed…starting to feel uncomfortable at the way the younger man was staring at him.

"I've become older…more mature. I've learned a lot in the past five years. I've learned that I'm no longer that naive little boy from those Lord of the Ring's and Troy days. I'm a grown man who knows what he wants and goes for it without question"

"Then nothings changed from the old days then" Sean chuckled uneasily…placing his own drink on the table besides Orlando's.

"Quite right" Orlando agreed with a conniving smile upon his face. "Want to know another thing that hasn't changed since then?" He asked…pushing himself onto his knees as he leaned forward over Sean's body.

"Wh…what?" Sean stammered…his heart racing faster and faster the closer that Orlando got to him.

"My love for you" Orlando started plainly…stopping just short of Sean's face as to gaze deeply within his eyes.

"Orlando…please" Sean begged…but he didn't know in truth what he was begging for. "We've been through this all before"

"Yes we have…when you thought I was too young to know what love was…much less to be in love with you. However…I knew back then and I still know now. I love you Sean…I always have. Ten years could have passed and it wouldn't change the way that I feel about you. We could have been so happy together Sean…could have the life that I always dreamed about for the two of us…but you pushed me away…you threw me away" The light in Orlando's heart and his eyes died as he fell back onto the couch cushion all of a sudden very weary and very angry.

"Orlando…you were so young. Everything was so new to you that there was no way that you knew you were in love with me. You always jumped into every situation head first and with no real forethought…that included you and I. I never should have bedded you that first night because I knew that it was going to fuck everything up in the end…but I couldn't resist you. Please don't get me wrong when I tell you that I loved all the times that we spent together…but the sad truth is that they never should have happened. Do you remember how it split us in two once it was over? How is affected the entire fellowship at the beginning as they tried to stay neutral…but ended up choosing sides just the same"

"Because of you Sean. I came to you that night before we wrapped and declared my love to you. Do you remember that night Sean? Because it has plagued me ever since. I spilt my heart and soul out before you…willing to give up everything for you and all you could do was turn me down flat…tossing me out of your room like yesterday's rubbish. You broke my heart that night Sean and I didn't think that you could have hurt me anymore then you did…but then we started filming "Troy" and you managed to crush it into tiny bits of nothing once again. You told me before that you couldn't love me…that you weren't ready to love anyone and yet there you were with another man…declaring your love and devotion to anyone that would hear it. You barely spoke to me that entire shoot and when you did you were hurtful and course. I didn't care though…I went to you once again and declared my love to you. You fucked me once again…then when you were done you just tossed me away…once again. I hated you for such a long time after that Sean…but tonight…after seeing you again after so many years…I forgot about the hate because despite what my mind says about forgetting you…I can't. So here I am…an older and mature man…declaring his love for you for the third and final time. I love you Sean…and I want to be with you and only you…but if you turn me away this time…I won't be coming back"

"You have to understand that there was a reason for all those hurtful and hateful things that I did to you" Sean defended…unwilling to let Orlando think the worst of him any longer.

"A reason?" Orlando shot out in full anger…jumping off of the sofa before walking towards the other side of the room. He needed to be away from Sean for the moment because as much as he still loved the man…a small part of him still hated him as well. "Tell me Sean…what was your reason?"

A nervousness unlike he had ever experienced before washed over Sean as he took several deep breaths…downing his drink in one swallow before speaking again. "You were so young and so talented. I knew from the moment that I saw you fall into the character of Legolas that you were going to be a brilliant actor. I still remember watching those first sets of daily's and thinking that if any of our young cast was going to be a break out star it was going to be you Orli" He spoke with more confidence as he saw the anger in his previous lovers face begin to drain away. "I fell for you the moment that you walked into that make up trailer. I didn't even know who you were but you looked at me with those beautiful eyes of yours and I was hooked. I fought you off as long as I could…but then that night you came to my room and I lost all my defenses. You were amazing and with each encounter that we had I fell more and more in love with you…but I knew that it couldn't last. I tried pushing you away…but you never took no for an answer and then that night you came to me and declared your love for me…well I knew I had to end things right there and then between us. I know that I was hateful and that I hurt you…but I couldn't let you give up everything that you were about to embark on because of an old man like myself"

"It was my right to give those things up and I would have for you Sean" Orlando burst out…the anger returning…but only a little.

"I know that you would have Orlando…but I couldn't let you do that. Bloody hell…you've become one of the most sought after actors on the planet. How could I ask you to give that up for me…because once word got out that you were gay and dating a man almost half your age your career would have been over"

"None of that mattered to me Sean…none of it" Orlando cried out…turning to face Sean as they glared at each other from across the room.

"No…your right" Sean agreed. "It didn't matter to you at the time. You were in love for what I assume to be the first time and willing to give it all up…but eventually it would come to matter. Acting is in your blood…it's in your soul and as much as you loved me if I asked you to give it up…eventually you would have grown to hate me for it"

Orlando wanted to deny Sean's words…but he knew that he couldn't. Sean was right…acting was in his blood and although he knew he could get away from it for a little while at a time…he knew that he could never leave it for good. "So where does that leave us know?" Orlando asked as the tension in the room seemed to be settling in for good. "Where do we go from here?"

"I honestly don't know" Sean replied to fast for Orlando's taste as sadness quickly replaced the anger.

"Right…" Orlando replied quietly. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea Sean. Maybe it was never meant to be…but oh how I wanted it to be" He sighed…tears glistening in his eyes at the idea of losing his great love once again. "It was great seeing your again…but maybe you should leave now"

Nodding in response because he couldn't form coherent words due to the lump in his throat…he took his leave. Placing his hands on the door knob…he found no real strength to turn it because he knew in his heart that he truly did not want to leave that room. Closing his eyes he pulled several deep breaths into his lungs before making the decision that he knew was going to change his life for the better. Turning around he rushed back to Orlando's side…not allowing the started younger man the chance to run or hinder his attempts. He held him within his arms with a brace like hold that even the strongest of men could not break through before tipping him backwards and capturing his stunned mouth under his own.

"Oh Sean…" He whispered once Sean had released his lips…smiling like a loon because he knew how women like he sounded.

"I love you Orlando and I can't push you away any longer. I just want you to make sure that if we do this…that if we try and make a go of us…things are going to change for the both of us. This can't just be a one night stand between former lovers. If you agree….we become official with all the shit and hoopla that comes along with it. We find a place and make it ours together. We defend our honor and our love for each other with the press and the world together. Everything in your world will change…will become harder because not everyone is accepting of a love like ours. You need to make sure that the love that you feel for me is real and that you are willing to make a stand for it…because if you have one little doubt then we should not go any further"

"Well…since you put it that way" Orlando spoke plainly…pushing himself away from Sean as he made his way towards the door of his suite.

Sean watched in sad fascination as he slowly opened the door keeping his back towards him…head down. "Right…" He said more to himself as he fought back the tears that threatened to over take him. With a heavy heart he took a step towards the door of heartbreak because he knew that once he stepped through it any hopes of a relationship between he and Orlando was over. Taking another step he watched as Orlando became fidgety…before turning to face him with a smile of love radiating directly at him.

"Wouldn't want anyone to disturb us now would we?" He beamed at his lover…placing the do not disturb sign upon the other side of the doorknob…before slamming the door and locking it just as quickly.

"Orlando…are you sure?" Sean ask winded because he couldn't seem to find his breath at the way that the man that he loved was staring at him.

"Perfectly sure" Orlando smiled as he bridged the gap between them. "I will stand by you and defend the love that we have for each other in front of the entire world. I know that my life is going to change and so will yours…but it is a change that I long for. I love you Sean and no matter what I know that together we can get through anything"

"I love you too" Sean cried out…wrapping his arms around his lover until he was flush against his body. "I need you Orli" He whispered against Orlando's neck…biting down playfully on the spot he knew drove him mad. He couldn't help but laugh as within seconds Orlando had both sets of clothing scattered around the room…somehow maneuvering the two of them over towards the sofa. "Impatient my little one" Sean Chuckled…falling forward as he pinned Orlando against the cushions of the sofa.

"Beanie…it's been five years. I think that I have reason to be bloody impatient" Orlando giggled…enjoying the weight of Sean's body pressed against his own. "Enough of the foreplay…" He teased heavily against the older mans ear. "I want you in me…and I want you now" He couldn't help the groan of anticipation that escaped from his lips as a knee was pushed against his overly sensitive penis. "Condoms…lube…in my trouser pocket" He moaned again when that same knee began to set a rhythm that he knew would have him coming much quicker then he hoped for. "Please Sean…" He begged on the outskirts of tears as the motion continued. "Don't make me wait any longer. I need you"

Sean could feel Orlando's outright need as he felt his own. Quickly he strode across the room in search of the missing trousers…fighting the urge to cry out in victory once he had recovered them. He was protected and ready once he reached the sofa…tears misting his eyes as he gazed down in awe at just how beautiful his lover truly was. He was forced out of his reverie as grunts of upset wafted around them from an angry former elf. He knew what Orlando needed and he was more the willing to provide the services as he hefted beautiful and lean legs across his chest and shoulder…situating himself where they both needed him to be most.

Each cried out in wild abandon as he slid forward…slowly at first…but then more quickly as the need for it consumed them. The pace he set was hard and fast…alerting them that their first time in years was going to be over before it began…but it was something of which they could bare. Each thrust brought them closer and closer to the brink of ecstasy…fulfillment and an enormous amount of love that had been hidden away for to long. As expected the end came hard and fast as they screamed of their love for all to hear…afterwards laying skin to skin as they attempted to flutter down from the clouds.

It was the beginning of a wondrous life that neither thought they could ever have. No…it wasn't always easy…not by any means but as was pledged on the night of their

re-acquaintance they were able to get though everything because they were together.

The End…


End file.
